Fire
by Hollywood Here We Come
Summary: It's an evening of celebration for the casts of So Random and Mackenzie Falls. Sonny and Chad have their own way of celebrating. Oneshot. Rated for mild heat.


_Hey again everyone! This is kind of different from what I've written before but I loved writing it! Let me know what you think, I really love getting feedback!_

_Disclaimer: Don't own SWAC!_

He had not stopped teasing her all night.

At first, it was subtle: a coy smile from across the room, a hand at the small of her back. Gradually he became bolder, whispering in her ear and making her blush profusely, or running his hand up her side. She'd already been forced to take three bathroom breaks to put herself back together, and wasn't sure how many more times she could get away.

"Bathroom, _again?_" Nico couldn't hide his surprise. "What did you do, chug a case of water before the party?"

"No, I just—no," Sonny repeated, her face flushing in embarrassment.

"Come on, guys, haven't you noticed the pattern yet?" Tawni rolled her eyes at her friends' ignorance. "She runs off every time Chad stops by. He's obviously pushing her buttons, and she runs off to calm herself down."

"What?" Sonny tried her best to sound shocked. "That is _not_ what I go to the bathroom for!" But she knew there was no point in trying to fool her friends; they were right.

"Well _that_ explains everything," Grady nodded. "It's disgusting, but it explains things."

"Come on, guys," Sonny, frustrated, threw her hands up in exasperation. "We've been dating for months now. Almost a year. You can't possibly still be grossed out by us."

"Um, yes, we can," Zora pointed out. "It's _Chad_. Anything to do with him grosses me out. I don't even want to think about what you two do behind closed doors." She shuddered.

"Agreed," Nico shuddered, too.

Sonny couldn't do anything but roll her eyes as Mr. Condor stepped up to the microphone at the front of the large common room.

"Everyone, if I could just have your attention for one moment, please," the head of the studio called out. The buzz of chatter died down slowly, then tapered off. "Thank you. I just wanted to thank you all once again for being here tonight to celebrate the recent success of our two most popular shows, Mackenzie Falls and So Random, at the Teen Scene awards." Applause broke out, and casts of both shows smiled in appreciation.

"That being said," Mr. Condor continued, "it is with great pleasure that I inform you all, both shows have been signed on for another two years of production!" He broke into a wide grin as cheers broke out again across the room. "Congratulations to all of you, and thank you again for your hard work and dedication. None of this would be possible without it." He waved briefly, then climbed down from the mini platform and settled back into the crowd.

"Two more years!" Zora squealed, bouncing on her toes.

"Two more years," Nico and Grady repeated, high-fiving each other.

"Two more years."

Chad had snuck up behind them and had his arms snaked around Sonny's waist. Tawni made barfing noises as Sonny laced her fingers with his; he leaned his head on her shoulder and smirked.

"Randoms," he greeted them. "Good to know we'll be working together for at least another two years, isn't it?"

"Almost enough to make me want to quit," Zora mumbled.

"Our feelings are mutual, Small One." He rolled his eyes and stepped back from Sonny. "Anyway. I was just going to start heading out. Do you need a ride home?" He spoke to Sonny now, ignoring the rest of the So Random cast.

"Sure," she said, and turned back to her cast mates. "I'll… see you guys tomorrow," she smiled sheepishly, and let Chad lead her out of the room.

Before they were completely out of earshot, she heard Tawni say, "They are _so_ doing it tonight." It was enough to make her blush bright red. _No way_, she thought, and shook her head to herself.

Once they were out of the noisy common room, Sonny suddenly found herself pressed up against the cold wall of the deserted hallway, Chad's mouth ravaging her own. His hands framed her face and before she had a chance to respond, he had pulled away and was staring at her, intensity burning behind his icy blue eyes.

"I've been waiting to do that _all night_" he managed through his heavy breathing. "You have no idea how badly I've wanted to do that."

She smirked up at him and, in one swift movement, had moved out from under him and away from the wall. "You," she began, jabbing a finger at his chest, "are a complete idiot."

He blinked at her, and she continued. "Not only were your hints not-so-subtle, but you made me leave my friends _three_ _separate times _to get my breathing back under control."

"Not my fault I have that effect on you," Chad smiled again and took a step closer to her.

"Tawni thinks we're..." she hesitated, distracted by the finger he was tracing up her waist. "She thinks we're sleeping together," she finished, and felt his hands stop moving, briefly, before continuing their movements up, then down again, and back up.

"Does she, now?" he said quietly. She nodded wordlessly. He tilted his head, pressed his lips gently to hers and pulled back. "Tawni can think whatever she wants," he decided, moving his hands to her face and pressing his lips to hers again.

"I agree completely," Sonny muttered, drowning in the heat that was washing over her. Abandoning her sense of control, she reached up and tangled her fingers in his hair, then pulled him closer, as close as she could get him. He backed her against the wall again and braced his hands on either side of her head, supporting both of them.

She dropped her hands so they rested around his neck, and moved her lips over his hungrily, stopping only briefly for air.

He took his hands off the wall and settled them on her waist, slowly moved them down to her hips. She pressed their bodies closer in response, arching her back and taking the kiss deeper. She swiped her tongue against his lower lip and he parted them for her, let her take whatever she wanted from him.

He moved his lips down from her mouth and across her jaw, trailing short kisses along the way. He hovered around the side of her neck below her ear, where he knew she had a weak spot. As expected, he felt her melt against him even more and smiled slightly to himself.

She grazed her fingers up and down his back, leaning her head back against the wall as he moved over her. No thoughts crossed her mind except that she wanted more, wanted every ounce of him to be hers. He knew exactly what she needed, what she wanted, and she wanted to discover those things about him, too.

When he stood again, his hair ruffled slightly and a knowing smile on his face, she couldn't help but feel like she was the happiest person in the world.

"One day we'll finish this," she told him, pushing herself off the wall as he took a step back. He pressed his lips to hers once more, gently now, before grabbing her hand and leading her towards the exit.

"One day," he agreed, a smile playing at his lips.


End file.
